Seaform
by Yuokoia
Summary: Naruto wishs to find true love, Sasuke wishes for a good friend and a wife, Sakura wishes that she can have Sasukes childern. What happens when they all get what they want. REMAKE!


**_Hallo my lovely muffins. I am redoing the Little Mermaid, but not the Disney version. I saw another Disney story and it inspired me to do this for my mythology class. We had to redo a myth so yeah. This is the real story of what happened to her. Its pretty messed up really. But here it is, Naruto style. Review or ninjas will attack you in your sleep. _**

**_Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, or the Little Mermaid (I'm not talking about the Disney version) ._**

**_Warnings: Angst and Character Deaths_**

**_Ok I must say Im sorry, I dont know why it underlines, but it does. So yeah, soo sorry. If I can find a way to fix it I will. _**

_On a dark a stormy day, when stories like these are told. A dark love was placed in the heart of a mermaid. He was beauty reincarnated. His short spike golden hair, and deep blue eyes; that even made the seas rage with joyously. His name was Naruto, Prince of the Mermaids. _

_While everyone else was safely at home at the bottom of the ocean; were the unforgiving currents couldn't pull them away. Naruto kept above the water, as he swam along the huge dark wood boat. He listened to the tall pale man he came to love. Naruto been watching this man for man for some time now. He was beautiful. His black hair slightly spiked, bangs falling gently caressing his chin. He looked like one of the marble statues of a Greek god that fell into the ocean. But his eyes, his eyes never stopped amazing Naruto. They were darker than the night, but still shined brighter than any star could. _

_His deep voice boomed for them to keep strait, and to fix the sails. Naruto awed at his ability to keep such command. The harsh wind blew a terrible wave against the ship. The dark haired man's hand shot out his hands to keep him steady, as the ship rocked. It was useless he fell into the icy water. Shouts of "Sasuke and Young Master" followed him into the darkening abyss. _

_Naruto concealed himself in the shadows of the ship. Naruto saw two good things from this, he now knew his loves name, and he might be able to get him to return his love with a bit of talking. When his dark haired man crushed into the water; it was only a matter of seconds before he was unconscious. Completely dead to the outside world. This was a good thing for Naruto. He wasn't sure how his love would react to him. It hurt him to think it was possible for him not to return his unrequited love. _

_Naruto dived underwater and brought Sasuke into the shadows with him. A man that look quit a lot like Sasuke, but with longer hair and crimson eyes. Also a women came to call over the side. She was fair of face and of skin. Her hair a pale pink and cropped short at her chin. _

_"Sasuke!" her voice trembled as the rain took the place of tears on her face. It was obvious this women cared for him. Naruto did care at the time to really notice. _

_Naruto clung to Sasuke as he swam to the shore. Once he was onto the shore he made sure that Sasuke was comfortable on the soft wet sand. He ran his tan hand against Sasuke's pale cheek. He was happy to find the Sasukes breathing was coming out in a nice steady even pace. Naruto study him, watching the rising a falling of his chest. He was murmuring something in his sleep; he was restless. _

_"Shh … sleep my sweet Sasuke, sleep." Naruto cooed into his ear. _

_Sasukes restlessness began to leave him as Naruto continued to coo into his arm. Naruto singing softly into his ear after he fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Naruto too fell asleep after he was sure Sasuke would not awake. _

_Sasukes eyes flickered open his dark eye scanning around, his long lashes framing his eyes making them look wide and innocent. He gave Naruto a once over; you could say he was a little shocked by what he saw. After deciding he was worth talking to he asked for his name. Naruto was ecstatic, this man was talking to him. Sasuke had no idea what he started when asked the gods for someone that would understand him. _

_"I'm Naruto. I am prince of the mermaids." Naruto seemed very proud of this fact. _

_"Mermaid? You're a man."_

_This seemed to bother him; Naruto couldn't fathom why it would. To Sasuke this **thing** was odd and different. No one in Fire looked like this. They were pale, he was tan. Their hair was normally dark, his was bright and blonde. Sasuke knew this thing of a boy saved his life, despite the fact he had no feet and instead a tail. He was grateful. He wouldn't pass his judgment onto him until he talked to him._

_He could tell Naruto was excited to talk to him, he must have never talked to a human before. They talked for hours, until the tide got higher they moved up to kept Sasuke out of the water. Naruto kept his tail in the shallows; and then they talked some more. It was different then either of them thought it would it be._

_Sasuke was surprised at how much they had in common; even though they lived in such different places and had such different personalities. When sunset came so did lanterns and voices, they parted their ways. Naruto made Sasuke promise that in three sunsets that they'd meet again._

_Before they knew it they were best of friends. Meeting after every second sunset at noon and talking till the sunset. Naruto told him about his family his aunt, and brother Kyuubi. In turn Sasuke told him about his brother Itachi, but most of his time was talking about a girl named Sakura. The man and women he saw on the boat. Sasuke told him all the wonders of being human. _

_During their time apart Naruto went to the sea-witch Orochimaru. He told him that in exchange for his voice he'd make him a human girl. That way his Sasuke would love him in return. He told his brother what he was going to do. Kyuubi was completely against it. But told him he'd love Naruto no matter what, just like a brother should. _

_He waited till the morning when he was going to see Sasuke again before the change. Right afterwards Kyuubi swam him straight to the top. He saw the dark haired boy his baby brother now sister was throwing his/her life away for. As soon as Naruto got to the top she throw herself onto Sasuke. He was all flustered, Naruto couldn't understand why._

_Sasuke gave the very naked, unbashful blonde his coat to keep herself covered. Naruto waved good-bye to his brother, to his life. Sasuke was just figuring out that this girl was the **boy** he befriended. He helped him stand up. A horrible look crossed her face, she let out a glass breaking scream. The pain was agonizing._

_Sasuke could tell it was painful for her just to stand by that look on her face. He helped Naruto down onto the sand. He intently bombarded her with questions. Naruto happily wrote down everything in the sand. She told him all about the sea witch. How her brother helped her out. _

_When all the questions stopped she wrote "I love you" in big bold letters. Sasuke didn't know what to say, she's gone through all this to be with him. Sasuke knew he couldn't love her. His heart had been stolen by a unnaturally pink hair girl. _

_"I'm sorry Naruto. I love another. That's what I came here to tell you. I'm leaving, going to her lands, her home."_

_Sasuke saw what she was going to do before, she herself knew. Naruto shot up and tried to run. Tears falling down, leaving her eyes puffy and red. She didn't last long with the horrid pain going up and down her legs. Like little needles going through her veins. Naruto curled into a small ball and cried._

_The pain was something she never felt before. Every nerve in the lower half of her body was on fire. It was horrible. Sasuke saw the blood on the bottoms of her feet. It was like the skin was ripped right off her feet. For the first time since his parents died, he wanted to cry. In a way he knew this was his fault, he was to greedy. He wished for the women of his dreams, and a friend. He got both, just they took him in opposite directions. _

_He picked up the frail broken girl and brought her back to his home. He was welcomed by both his brother and his soon to be wife. He handed Naruto to Itachi and asked him to take care of her. That she was a mute, and that she couldn't walk. He wanted her to be treated with respect. Like a princess. _

_Sasuke went to Sakura's room and cried, he told her everything that happened. She told him it would be easier for Naruto if he wasn't a reminder. They packed up their things he wished to take with them. Naruto who awoke later to hear them talk about leaving she panicked. _

_Naruto ran back to the shore where Kyuubi said he'd meet her if anything bad happened. The pain shooting through her legs made it nearly impossible. Her feet began to bleed again, the blood seeped through the wrappings leaving bloody foot prints in there wake. Falling only a few steps from the small cliff side, Kyuubi waited. His long crimson hair was all gone, for the most part. _

_Naruto tried to ask what happened to him. Kyuubi understood his silent question. He just said to her that when he was ready to come home; to take the knife and stab the boy in the heart. Throw the knife into the ocean and jump in. That she'd be a mermaid again, and a boy too. Upon hearing she had to stab Sasuke she had nearly died. She lied to him, motioning that she was going to return to the palace. She took the knife anyways. _

_Unbeknown to Naruto Kyuubi cut off all his long hair he loved so much for her. He gave it to the sea witch so that Naruto could come back. It was the only thing he'd take from Kyuubi, so he happily gave it to him. Orochimaru always took what you loved the most about yourself._

_He smiled at his little sister who he'd love no matter what. He left the low cliff so she could think. After a good while when Naruto was sure that his loving brother was gone. She stood letting the pain dull some, thought it was still there. She took the knife, and with a deep sigh, plunged it into her heart. Her ribs searing as the bone broke and where chipped away by the knife. Tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes as she forced herself over the edge. _

_She wanted to be part of the sea. It brought them together, and now ripped them apart. She loved him and if Sakura made him happy, it was good enough for her. She'd leave, get out of the picture so he could be happy. When she hit the water for the first time sea-foam hit against the shore of the beaches. A reminder of her eternal love for her Prince Sasuke. _

_"Daddy that's so sad." A small girl with pale eyes said. Her meek little voice cracking ever so slightly. _

_A little boy who would look identical to the small girl if it weren't for the fact his eyes were a dark ebony color. He looked slightly puzzled._

_"Father", his voice seemed more sleepy than really sad. "What happened to Sasuke?" _

_"Ah good question, his ending was very happy either." said the older man with dark crimson eyes._

_Being settled for only three week and married for two. Sasuke got word of Naruto death. Soon after be became depressed and withdrawn. He thought that it was his fault, just as it was with his parents. For the first month he stopped sleeping, second month he stopped eating. Sasukes third and finale month he became so weak he couldn't move. The guilt was killing him, slowly, but it was killing him._

_He told his wife Sakura that a week before all this started he'd wished for a friend he'd click with. Just like he wished for a wife, he also wished that his parents would just die. No more than a week later it all came true. Unknowing to Sasuke, Naruto on that same fateful night wished to meet the love of his life. Soon after Sasuke died._

_Sakura became ill, or so she thought. She found out she was pregnant. She was happy for the first time since her wedding day. Just like the two boys, she wished that she would carry Sasuke's child. _

_"Now do you to know why I told you this story."_

_The two toddlers shook their heads no._

_"You must be careful what you wish for, you just might get it." _

**_Ok here it was my little story. I hoped you all enjoyed it. I wish I could remember what book I read it from. It was like one of those big story books with a lot of stories. Anyways reviews are loved and saved. I'm gonna post the squeal to Making It To The Top, later on today. _**

**_Yuokoia _**


End file.
